The Confrontation
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: I wrote this fic 3 days before book five came out... Well, I've read book five and it's totally different but to those H/Hr peeps i know you'll love this fic.... R/R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

**Title: The Confrontation**

Summary: Two friends talk and finally make things clear between them. Set on Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. One shot! R/R

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

After a long ride in the Hogwarts express the trio had been too exhausted from their trip.

"I'm beat. See you guys tomorrow and Hermione I do hope Snape wouldn't be too interested in my extra two-paged essay," Harry said as he went up the staircase leading to the boy's dormitory. He looked at her for the last time and smiled.

"Trust me Harry he wouldn't complain. You've written everything there is to write about growth potions," she beamed at him. "And Harry I do hope you get some well deserved sleep," she added and he looked back before disappearing complete at the end of the steps.

"Aren't you going up to bed yet?" She asked her redheaded companion.

"Maybe later can we talk for a sec?" he said as he sat on the couch in front the roaring Gryffindor fire.

"Sure, what about?" she replied as she sat next to him with only a few inches parting them away from each other.

"Well, I want to know what happened to you and Harry during summer?" Ron asked. He didn't look at her and settled on watching the small flames bursting from the roaring fire.

"We had a great time. We went to all sorts of places. Mum and dad gave Harry a grand tour around London," she exclaimed remembering the time she and her family bought Harry to famous landmarks and parks all around London. "We even have a lot of pictures taken. I have them in my trunk do you want to see them?" she asked.

"So you two must have really had fun?" he asked. He still didn't look at her.

"You could say that. I mean I have never seen Harry that happy. We even went to this theme park and Harry and I had to go through all the rides three times, would you believe that?" she said cheerfully. She then looked at him.

"Ron, are you feeling well?" She suddenly asked. He was quiet. She sensed it when they were at the train station while she and Harry were talking nonstop about what they did together to Ginny. Ron kept silent and only smiled a few times.

"Did you know that I had started to develop feelings for you this past year?" he blurted.

"What," was the only thing she could think of to say.

"Have you any idea how I felt when Harry owled me that he's staying with you for the rest of the summer break? I didn't know what to think and even before that did you know how I felt when you kissed him on the cheek on the train station before he left?" Ron's face showed how furious he was. He still wasn't looking at her but she sure was watching his every move. His fists were clenched as if ready to hit something or someone.

"I knew this was coming. I didn't expect it to be this soon," she admitted. In her heart she felt sorry for him. He was after all her best friend too.

"You knew I liked you and yet you asked Harry to stay with you this summer?" he said in a much louder and angrier tone. There was no sign of the funny and lighthearted Ron that she used to know. "Is it some kind of joke you're playing on me?"

"Is that what you think it is?" she was now infuriated by his accusations. "What the hell are you trying to say? You think I'm trying to make you jealous or I'm playing a trick on you. Ron, Harry needs my help. Do you know what hell he'd been through? Actually I don't think I should ask you that question because you of all people should know what he had been through. You're also his best friend, remember?" she retorted.

"It's always about Harry! Why can't you pay attention to me once in a while," Ron admitted.

"Do you know what you're asking for Ron? Do you know what it's like not having to know your parents? Do want to wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare that would always haunt you because you couldn't save the life of someone innocent. Do you really want to be in Harry's shoes?" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "You think Harry wants all the attention? Do you think he liked being followed by Rita Skeeter and having your life broadcasted to everyone? Harry doesn't want any of it. He'd give anything to have a family like yours Ron. He'd give anything have a quiet family like mine. Do you realize how much you have that Harry doesn't? He only have Sirius and believe me the ministry isn't making it easy for his god father to be out of the hook."

"He has something that I know I can never have," Ron said still with anger in his voice. "I can't have you. No matter what I do it's still Harry inside your head and inside your heart," he admitted.

"You don't want me Ron. You just like the idea that you'll have me and Harry won't, but that isn't love Ron. It's envy. I admit I love Harry. I guess I've always had. Last year I heard a mere speculation about you having feelings for me and I disregarded it. Not that I didn't care for you because I do and I really didn't want anything to ruin our friendship," she explained. "I think you of all people should know how I feel."

"Why can't you love me instead I mean he likes Cho. He doesn't see you as anything else other than a friend unless something happened while he's at your place," Ron said. He was a little calm but he still wasn't looking at her.

"We never talked about her and I never really opened the topic because then we'll have to talk about Cedric. Ron, I've always treated you as a friend or even like a brother but we can never be more than that. I know that Harry may never see me as something other than a friend but I still love him. I don't know why but I do. I guess you can call me stupid. Viktor gave me the same question before he left. He wanted to know why I didn't want to be his girlfriend. The only answer I gave him was because Harry needed me," she admitted.

"So Viktor did ask you after all and you rejected him because of Harry. Why do you love him so much Hermione?" Ron asked and this time he looked at her.

"I don't know. I just love him. I know I may sound stupid but I just felt it. At first it was just pure concern. I have always been there with him when he got in trouble or in deep peril. The person I have known isn't like the person I have imagined in the books I have read about him in the past. He was real he's just a regular boy who wanted a regular life in the wizarding world and all he wanted was to be loved. Before he came to Hogwarts he had no one even the Dursleys didn't treat him like family. He was just a burden to them. When you boys got together he finally had someone to call his friend. He is your best friend and after you guys saved me from the troll I became an addition. You're his original best friend. Do you know how disappointed I was when in the second task he chose you as someone he'll miss the most in Hogwarts? I felt like I wasn't really his best friend," she admitted.

"But he waited till you were saved too," Ron protested.

"Yes he did just like when he waited for Cedric to rescue Cho and when Fleur didn't arrive he got Gabriel to safety too. You know how Harry is he'll save anyone who needs to be saved," Hermione argued.

"The point is Ron. You're more important to him than me. I would always be the bushy-haired addition," she said as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Hermione I didn't know you felt that way. I mean you and Harry had spent more time together now," Ron said and he realized how stupid he must have sounded a while back.

"I want to be by his side when he needs me. I know he isn't used to asking for help. He had always managed things on his own but I want to be there for him. It's the first time in the many years we've been friends that I've seen him tremble and cry at night. I tried to reassure him every night that it wasn't his fault. I cry with him at night because in some way I feel his pain and just seeing him like that makes me want to hold him and protect him from all the bad things around him," she muttered.

"I'm sorry for being so insensitive," Ron said with a warm glow in his eyes.

"Ron, don't ever think that Harry's life is like a nice walk in the park with a few people following you around to get your autograph. Harry had been through a lot and you have been part of most of his ordeal so you should know how his life is. Please, Ron, Harry needs us. We're all he's got. And please don't hate me for loving him. If you only I can love you the way you want me to I would have because you're a wonderful person but I guess I have no control over my heart and I guess Harry stole it away without even knowing it" she admitted.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I envy Harry but why wouldn't I when he has someone like you loving him the way you do. I know only time will tell but he'll come around and see what's just right in front of him," Ron said and a smile showed on his face.

"I better go to bed now. I still have a prefect's meeting tomorrow. Ron, good luck with the tryouts tomorrow. Harry said you'd make an excellent keeper. Ron, I hope I'm still your best friend," she said as she took both his hands.

"Of course we are," he hugged her. Something finally dawned on him. He was lucky to have them both in his life and he didn't need to try and compete with Harry because he was after all his best friend.

Hermione stood up from the couch and made her way to the staircase. "Ron, let's just keep the, I love Harry part to ourselves," she said in a lighter tone.

"Sure, Hermione whatever you say," he said as he went his way to the boy's dormitory.

That night Hermione and Ron finally got what they had to say out in the open. She surely didn't want to hurt Ron but she didn't want him to have false hopes either. She prayed that night that things will be okay between them and that Harry would have a nightmare free sleep because if he doesn't she wished that he would go knocking on her door and he would ask her to hold him again.

* * *


	2. After Quidditch

Chapter 2. Sorry I just had to do it. I need to add another chapter and well maybe one more but I won't exceed three chaps. I promise. School started and I don't think I can have enough free time for writing but I do hope I can squeeze some time in my schedule. Just when there isn't enough time that's when new ideas come in.sometimes I just hate myself.Here's a new chap. I'm sorry I got the first one uploaded twice. my bad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: After Quidditch  
  
Ron went inside the dormitory quietly so he wouldn't wake up anyone. He went straight to his bed. He only took his robe off and lay down his head on his soft pillow.  
  
"Why are you still up Harry?" he asked lazily. Ron stared at the red drapes around his four-poster bed.  
  
"I can't sleep," Harry replied in his nonchalant tone.  
  
"Can't or won't sleep? You don't want to have any nightmares," Ron pointed out as he sat up from his bed.  
  
"You could say that. I haven't had enough sleep. Even at Hermione's house. These nightmares won't leave me," Harry admitted as he sat up on his bed too.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Ron asked. Remembering his conversation with Hermione and what she told him about Harry and his nightmares.  
  
"No, you don't have to. Hermione and I talked about it a lot. She would stay by my side when I wake up from a nightmare. Every time I had them I felt so vulnerable and Hermione's the only one to comfort me. I guess I have been quite a burden to her," Harry muttered.  
  
"She doesn't think of you that way Harry. She cares for you a lot," Ron said. 'She loves you dearly too,' he said to himself as he looked away so Harry wouldn't see the expression on his face from the little light coming from the moon.  
  
"I'm so thankful that I have the both of you. I mean I really don't have anyone. Sirius is very far away and I have no idea where he is right now. All I have are my two best friends whom I have to deliberately drag along with my mishaps," Harry said.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry for acting like such an ass when they announced you're a champion. I know I must have acted really awful," Ron admitted.  
  
"You bet you did! But I understand. Things like that happen between friends. But I am thankful that Hermione stuck by me at those times. I mean she didn't care what every one else was saying," Harry muttered. "I think any man would be lucky if he'd have someone like Hermione," he added. 'And it's probably you Ron. She didn't want to be Viktor's girlfriend because of someone and well, you're the only one I could think off,' he thought.  
  
"He really is lucky," Ron said quietly.  
  
"Ron, can ask you a personal question?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, sure fire away," Ron, replied.  
  
"Do you like Hermione?" Harry asked with uncertainty. He wasn't sure if he'd like what he's going to hear but he had to know. He had always thought that Ron liked Hermione and he just wanted to hear it from his best friend himself.  
  
Ron didn't know whether to answer the question or not but Harry had been honest with him and he thought maybe he should know. "Yes, I like Hermione but she doesn't want me," Ron said timidly.  
  
"Why do you say that? You were always at each other's throats and I thought it's your way of showing affection for each other," Harry joked. But he really did thought of their actions as such.  
  
"It's my way of asking some attention from her but her reactions were genuine dislike for my ideas and actions," Ron replied and he knew he was speaking the truth. Hermione found his ways rather disoriented and should be straightened and there were no hints of romantic inclinations what so ever. He finally realized it now. "How about you Harry, do you like her and I don't mean like her as a friend. I want to know if you like her as something more," he asked. He had to know if his best friend has feelings for the girl he liked that happens to be his best friend too.  
  
In Harry's head a little debate was going on. A part of him wanted for him to speak up and tell Ron that he had developed feelings for their other best friend but another part of him wanted him to keep his mouth shut because it would only complicate their situation. "I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed now. You should have a shuteye too. You have tryouts tomorrow," Harry said as he slumped to his bed and covered his face with a pillow.  
  
"No fair Potter!" Ron retorted but in a much lighter tone. He realized that Hermione isn't going to be burdened with unrequited love after all. He realized that the time Harry and Hermione spent together made them realize how important they are for each other although he thought Harry was too thick not to figure out that he's the guy Hermione chose over Krum. He was determined to know more. He finally had a purpose in their friendly little triangle. He would help them realize that they both had feelings for each other. I guess things are more obvious when you see from the outside. But deep down inside him he feared that his two best friends would be consumed with each other that they would forget about ickle Ronniekins. Those were his last thoughts before he drifted to his slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Run Potter! Run! You can never hide from me. You'll die just like that worthless Diggory!" a horrid voice was hissing at him as he ran around a most familiar place. It was in the cemetery where he met Voldemort after the third task. "You can't hide from me. I'll get you and soon enough all those people around you will die. Especially your precious," Voldemort was right in front of him. He was lying on the ground. Voldemort had a lock of curly brown hair around his finger.  
  
"No not her!" Harry screamed as he was suddenly awaken by something that jumped on top of him. Crookshanks was walking about on top of his tummy waving his thick tail.  
  
"It's you. Where is everyone?" he realized he was talking to a cat. Crookshanks leaped to his school trunk. Harry stood up from his bed and walked to the open window. "My goodness. The tryouts. I have to be there. Ron's going to need my support," he dashed to the bathroom and washed his face. After brushing his teeth and freshening up he went on putting his Quidditch uniform.  
  
Before leaving the boys dormitory he looked back at Crookshanks who was now resting above his trunk, "I don't know how you got here but thanks for waking me up." He got his Firebolt and left.  
  
Before leaving the Gryffindor common room he looked up the stairs leading to the girls dormitory. He thought of checking on Hermione but she must be finished with breakfast and was probably in a prefect meeting. He then saw a sandwich in a small platter a glass of pumpkin juice with a note. He read what was written on the note.  
  
Harry,  
  
Ron told me you slept rather late last night. I told him not to wake you so don't be upset with him. I realized that you might even skip breakfast so I got you something to eat. Please don't starve yourself I'm sure Ron would do well in the tryouts. I'll drop by to see you guys after my meeting.  
  
Love,  
Hermione P.S. Finish the sandwich it's your favorite ham and eggs. I asked Winky for help in the kitchen.  
  
Harry smiled after reading the note. He drank all the pumpkin juice and went on eating the sandwich while he dashed out to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Harry caught his breath as he finally arrived at the pitch. "Sorry, I over slept," he said.  
  
"Captain, you're suppose to be a role model," Fred said as mockingly scolded Harry.  
  
"Yes, captain you ought to be a good example to our new players," George added.  
  
"Quit calling me that! I'm not the captain we're still going to vote for one," Harry reasoned.  
  
"Wrong, we already voted and we say you're the captain," Katie exclaimed.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Harry said in bafflement.  
  
Ron came running towards him. "Congratulations mate! You're captain!" he patted Harry's back.  
  
"Did you make it as keeper?" Harry asked his best friend.  
  
"Of course I did. Colin's the new Chaser," Ron exclaimed. "Dean and Seamus are training to be beaters. The twins think it's best to prepare their replacements before they leave Hogwarts."  
  
"Congratulations Ron I knew you would make it," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Hey captain, what do you say we practice?" George suggested.  
  
"Well, let's start practicing," Harry said as he mount his broom and he roamed around the pitch. Flying made him feel free. Free from worries, free from all the things that bothered him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their practice game went relatively well. Ron was really good and all the members of the team commended him. Colin was also a good Chaser in the making.  
  
Ron and Harry were the only one's left in the Quidditch locker room. Ron wanted to continue his little questioning.  
  
"Hey, Harry you slept on my question last night," Ron said as he dried his hair with a towel.  
  
"What question. I didn't hear you ask me any," Harry pretended not to remember but he knew what Ron was talking about. He was finished putting his clothes on.  
  
"Do I have to remind you again, although I believe you know pretty well what question I was talking about? I asked you if you like Hermione," Ron said and this time he was determined to know his answer.  
  
"I do. I mean she's our best friend. Aren't we suppose to like her," Harry replied trying not to sound so defensive.  
  
"You know that's not what I meant by like. Harry would you please stop acting dumb. You know I'm suppose to be the one to do that," Ron retorted. Harry was testing his patience but he won't give up that easily.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked. He was desperately trying to avoid answering Ron's question.  
  
"Because I'm your best friend and Hermione's my best friend too and I want to know if you like her or not?" Ron blurted. He was a little pissed off with Harry's attempts to ditch his questions. "Come on Harry. I told you I like her and I also told you she rejected me. Can't you at least tell me if you have feelings for her?"  
  
Harry sat on the locker room bench and Ron sat beside him still with just his towel on.  
  
"Alright, fine I admit it. I like her. I guess I started to realize how beautiful Hermione is inside and out and well, Viktor Krum was right she's someone very precious. Any guy would be lucky to have her," he said. He wasn't sure how Ron would react so he took it to himself not to look at his best friend because he thought he might be in the verge of killing him at the moment.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her then. You had all the opportunity when you were at her house?" Ron asked.  
  
"I wouldn't be right. It would be like taking advantage of her and her family's kindness to me. And besides I'm worried about you," Harry admitted.  
  
"Don't worry Harry I'm not gay. I'm not jealous. It's okay with me," Ron joked.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way you moron," Harry said as he went to toss Ron a shirt.  
  
"But seriously Harry, its okay with me. I mean if it would sincerely make both of you happy. I'm all for it," Ron said but deep down inside he was still a little hurt but after last night he had finally learned how to cope with reality. He had to face the truth that his best friends are in love with each other.  
  
"Thanks Ron I appreciate that. But I don't think I'm good enough for her. I mean think about it. She's an achiever, a prefect for crying out loud and I'm just me. Sure I'm the boy-who-lived but I don't even remember what I did when I was kid," Harry aired his woes to Ron.  
  
"But she doesn't care about all those things. Can't you see Harry? You're the most important person to her. Remember at the second task Viktor saved her but who was she worried about more? She was worried about you and there was no one their more important to her than you," Ron explained.  
  
"So you're saying she likes me too?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Better not tell her I said anything or I won't hear the last of it," Ron said, as he got fully clothed.  
  
The two boys got out of the locker room and both cheerful with their new realizations. Ron was happy because he has done something brilliant and unselfish for his best friends and Harry was happy to know that Hermione might have feelings for him after all.  
  
"Hey! My two best men. Guess what?" Hermione started as she sneaked up behind them.  
  
"Don't do that again," Ron said. Hermione was chuckling.  
  
"You think that's funny do you?" Harry said as he started tickling Hermione and Ron joined in also.  
  
"No fair you're ganging up on me. I'll take five points from each of you if you don't stop," Hermione blurted.  
  
Both Harry and Ron stopped realizing that their best friend is actually the Gryffindor prefect.  
  
"Gotcha!" Hermione said. The boys were going to tickle her again when Draco and his teammates arrived.  
  
"Oh, Potter, his pet weasel and his mudblood girl friend," Draco hissed. His teammates all laughed.  
  
"Take that back Malfoy!" Harry said as he and Ron got their wands out.  
  
"Or what Potter?" Draco sneered as his teammates and his two goons snickering from behind.  
  
"Or you'll regret the day you've been born," Harry finished. He was furious. He realized what Ron felt when Draco insulted Hermione. He was upset with Draco when he pulled the talk on her but it was only now that he realized the weight of his insult to someone as nice and caring as Hermione.  
  
"For your information Potter, I'm a lot better than you are. I'm a Prefect and the Quidditch team captain," Draco said proudly.  
  
"I really don't think that's much of an achievement, there isn't much choices in Slytherin, I bet," Ron smirked and Harry and Hermione couldn't stop themselves from bursting into laughter.  
  
"Why you poor little weasel," Draco said as he pointed his wand at Ron.  
  
"Do that and I'll take points from your house," Hermione reprimanded.  
  
"You think you're good enough mudblood. They made a wrong choice with making you a prefect," Draco hissed.  
  
"You'll pay for that one Malfoy," Harry said and he and Draco were about to duel when Professor McGonagall came to the pitch.  
  
"What seems to be the problem here," McGonagall said.  
  
"Nothing Professor, we were just about to leave the pitch," Hermione answered.  
  
"Well, I have something to tell the three of you. Come a long now," McGonagall said. "Mr. Malfoy, go on with your practice." They followed McGonagall out of the pitch.  
  
"What is it that you want to talk to us about professor?" Hermione asked as they walked the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
McGonagall stopped walking and all three looked up at her for an answer. "I know that this will come as a surprise to you. Hagrid had been missing. He was asked to go the high lands to talk to the giants with Madame Maxine. The Madame had returned but she and Hagrid had been separated and they still couldn't find him," McGonagall said a bit teary eyed. "I do hope they find him soon."  
  
"What is the ministry doing about it?" Harry asked. He was concerned about Hagrid. Ron and Hermione were feeling the same way.  
  
"The ministry have sent people to the Northern highlands to look for him," Professor McGonagall said. "I'm sure they'll find him. I expect the three of you to be in your class this afternoon. Professor Lupin is to substitute for Hagrid for the meantime and he's with a certain black dog. I do hope you keep this little secret to yourselves," McGonagall said before giving them a knowing look.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. Remus had brought Sirius with him. His godfather is in Hogwarts but no one must know about it especially Malfoy.  
  
To be continued.  
  
[N/A:] Well, I added a little suspense to the story with Hagrid missing but I promise this story will end on chapter 3.thanks for reading. toodles.R/R 


	3. Finally Said

Chapter 3. This is my third chapter and I guess the last chapter.thanks for reading my fics! Book five is out and I'm sulking because I still don't have a copy yet!!!!! Weep.weep.weep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Finally Said  
  
The days went by and there were still no sign of Hagrid. The trio and the rest of the fifth years are enjoying their Care for the Magical Creatures class. Everyone adored the big black, Snuffles except Draco and the Slytherins. Harry, Ron and Hermione even though enjoying the fact that Remus and Sirius are with them still felt sorry for the missing Hagrid. They asked Dumbledore almost everyday for any news about him but to no avail.  
  
Months have passed and the Quidditch Season was about to begin. Harry and Ron had been training with the Gryffindor Quidditch team non-stop. Hermione on the other hand had been busy with her prefect responsibilities. She also involved herself in Quidditch by helping Harry make offensive and defensive plays for the team to follow. She had read a lot about Quidditch since that summer when Harry stayed at her house. The trio still spent their studying time together and as of the past month nothing strange or odd took place in the school.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were at the Gryffindor common room working on their essay about Vampires, Arabella Figg their new DADA Teacher who was also the old woman who had been watching over Harry for the Dursleys, was a very nice but diligent mentor. She taught them many things. Mad eye moody recommended her for the position and he was right in putting a good word for such a well off teacher.  
  
"Hermione, aren't you done with that essay yet? You've already got three extra rolls of parchment on that one," Ron groaned. He had been well aware of his two best friends' feelings for each other and as much as he wanted the two of them to be together, Harry would not make his feelings known to Hermione yet.  
  
"I'm just about done with this. Just one more sentence," she said as she wrote the last statement in her essay. "Okay I'm through. Can I see your essays?" she asked both Ron and Harry. Ron gave her a roll of parchment. She read it and was pleased. His work was rather short but he got the important details. Harry on the other hand wasn't paying attention. She wasn't sure but while she was writing her essay she felt like Harry was staring at her the whole time. "Is there something wrong with my face?" she asked as she looked up at him from across the table.  
  
Harry was a bit startled realizing Hermione and Ron staring at him with concerned look on their faces. He then realized what he was doing the whole time. He was staring at Hermione while she worked on her essay. He liked seeing her busy with schoolwork. He then shifted his attention on the roll of blank parchment in front of him. He hasn't even started at his essay yet.  
  
"I see you haven't done your homework yet?" Hermione said pointing out the obvious as Ron would like to put it.  
  
"I think Harry needs some help. I on the other hand need to go to bed because I'm beat from all the essay writing and unicorn feeding this morning. See you guys tomorrow and Harry don't come up till your done with what you should have done a long time ago," Ron had a certain air about his last statement. He made his way to the staircase and disappeared from their view.  
  
"Well, I didn't expect Ron to be that uptight with you especially with home works. Okay so what is it that you didn't understand about Vampires?" Hermione started as she moved from where she sat to a position just behind Harry looking at his opened books and pointing out some very important details from their lesson that day.  
  
Harry was oblivious to what she was saying. He liked the feeling of her near him. Her scent that was not at all perfume was intoxicating. She smelled of honey and wild flowers. He remembered the times she would hold him while he trembled and cried at night because he had nightmares. Her mere presence, made him feel free and secure. She was everything he could ever ask for, a loyal friend, a very good companion and an honest and brave person that would stick by you no matter what. She had proven that to him too many times already. She had also grown to be a very attractive young woman and all he was to her was a friend that needs to be tutored. At least that's what he thought. Hermione thought of him otherwise but unless he tells her his feelings he wouldn't know that she wanted him to love her too.  
  
"Harry, I know school is a little boring for you but you have to concentrate. Are you listening to me?" she asked. Harry was snapped back to reality. They were after all studying. Ron was right he needs to tell her soon enough.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't paying much attention," Harry admitted. 'You can't blame me though having you this close,' he thought to himself.  
  
"You're preoccupied about something," Hermione said. She knew him to well and she could easily detect that something or someone was bothering him. "What's going on in that head of yours? Come on tell me," she urged him as she sat from across him and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"You know me too well," he said and he gave her a meek smile. She knew him and now he's wondering if she ever find out about his growing feelings for her.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything, right?" she prodded. She was really concerned about him. He wasn't at all in trouble with school but lately he had been having a hard time focusing on schoolwork. "Is this about Hagrid?" she asked but Harry answered her with a weak no. "Is it about school or Quidditch?" she asked again and she got the same answer then he saw that little glow in his emerald green eyes.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if it was the right time so he made up a little story hoping Hermione would buy it. "See, there's this girl that I've known for quite a while," he started and when he looked at her she had all her attention on him. "She's pretty and smart and any guy would be lucky to have her as a girlfriend. She even went out with one of the Triwizard champions once."  
  
'He's probably talking about Cho. Maybe he has recovered from the Triwizard trauma after all and now he's ready to ask her out again,' Hermione pondered. Deep inside she wished she was the once Harry was talking about. She did date a Triwizard champion and it was Viktor but Harry would never like her the way she liked him. She wished for him to love her but she was ready to face the awful truth.  
  
"I don't think I'm good enough for her because she's this very wonderful person," Harry explained. Hermione felt a little hurt. He was talking about someone else and it was killing her. She wanted him to love her and now it was quite evident that he was fancying someone else.  
  
'Get a grip Hermione,' she scolded herself. 'Harry would never see you as anything else other than a friend.' Hermione was thinking of the right thing to say to him. She wanted to tell him that Cho would be really stupid if she'd shut him down the second time but she might sound too jealous and she didn't want Harry to know because he might hate her for it or worse he'd feel sorry for her and date her just to make her feel better and tell her off in the friendliest way possible is there was such a thing.  
  
"I think who ever she is she's lucky because you like her," she said cheerfully. Whoever that girl is she's bound to be the luckiest girl alive for having Harry as her boyfriend and it's not because he's the boy who lived or because he has the most beautiful set of emerald green eyes. She would be lucky because she would have a brave, kind, and loving person by her side and Hermione would give anything to be that girl.  
  
Harry smiled at what his best friend said. 'If only she knew it was her I was talking about,' he thought.  
  
"I think you should study for now. If you say you want to prove to her that you're good enough for her maybe you ought to do well in school too," she said brightly. "We still have an our left before midnight. Here, I'll take note of a few things and you work on that essay. Remember, we have Quidditch practice tomorrow and I doubt if Prof. Figg would let you out of class early if you don't finish the assignment."  
  
Harry felt a little better. He knew Hermione loved school and maybe if he'll do really well at it she'll think of him as someone worth being more that just a friend. So they studied the night away. They were the only two people in the Gryffindor common room. The fire was almost out when they finished. Harry helped Hermione carry her things up in her room.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Well, you know I'd do anything for a friend. I forgot to give you these. I read some new moves in a Quidditch magazine Parvati owns. I thought you might want to try and practice them tomorrow," she said as she handed him a roll of parchment, which was probably filled with new Quidditch information.  
  
"Err. Hermione, why does Parvati have a Quidditch magazine?" Harry asked out of curiosity.  
  
"It's not about the game, she likes reading information about the players not to mention the fact that Oliver Wood is in this month's cover," Hermione admitted. They both had a little laugh.  
  
Harry got all her things on top of her desk. He looked at her before getting out of the room. "Hermione, tomorrow, after the practice can we talk?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
"Sure Harry," she answered. She walked him out of the room and she kissed his cheek before closing the door. Her strong liking for him got the better of her. He'd probably be suspicious by now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron went straight to Hagrid's hut after attending all their classes. Remus was with the fourth years by the lake studying the giant squid. Sirius in his dog form was inside the hut. Hagrid brought Fang with him in his journey to the northern highlands and was missing with the half giant too.  
  
Harry and Ron got inside the hut and shut the door close. "Sirius we brought you food," Harry said. Sirius changed into his human form and sat on the giant chair that Hagrid used to sit on. It was positioned against the window so no one would see him if his in human form. Sirius started on the sandwiches they brought him.  
  
"How's school today?" Sirius asked as he munched his turkey sandwich.  
  
"Great except for Snape giving us a surprise quiz and it really was a surprise because he hasn't taught us that lesson yet," Ron said.  
  
"Don't mind him he's just a bloody bastard but he does anything that could hurt you guys, just tell me and I'll feed him to moony," Sirius joked.  
  
"Sirius, when did my parents got together? I mean as a couple," Harry suddenly asked.  
  
Ron knew what Harry was getting at but Sirius didn't have a clue but he answered his godson's question anyway. "They started dating in our fifth year. I used to bring her letters from your father."  
  
"So I can start dating?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course you can. I dated when I was fourteen. Don't be like moony, he started dating when we were in seventh year and when he had his heart broken by some Hufflepuff he didn't want to go out and date anymore," Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"So who is the lucky girl?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Do you really don't know who she is yet?" Ron butted in.  
  
"I have no idea but for sure she would have to measure up to my expectation. She should be at least as smart as Hermione," Sirius said.  
  
"But their isn't anyone like that here in Hogwarts or probably even outside," Ron replied and he knew what Sirius was playing at.  
  
"You knew I liked her didn't you?" Harry asked his godfather and Ron was just laughing.  
  
"I figured. You're just like your father. I could easily read your action especially during your class with Moony," Sirius explained. "So did you ask her yet?"  
  
"No he hasn't he's too chicken," Ron joked. Harry nudged him. "Ouch!"  
  
"I'm not chicken!" Harry retorted. "I'm going to ask her later after practice," he admitted.  
  
"Really? That's bloody brilliant!" Ron said excitedly. "Do you need my help in anything?"  
  
"Well, you can clear out our team members after practice so we can have the field to ourselves and you can also keep the Slytherins specially Draco out of the way. I want this day to be special," Harry instructed.  
  
"I can guard the pitch for you," Sirius offered. "I'll threaten those Slytherin so hard they might not even want to come near the pitch even on their schedule game." They all had a nice laugh. "Harry maybe you ought to give her this," Sirius pulled put a nice gold bracelet from his pocket. "This was your dad's first gift to your mom."  
  
"I think Hermione would like it," Ron said. "No, in fact she'll love it."  
  
Harry took the bracelet from Sirius and gave his godfather a hug. "Thanks I owe you one."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Quidditch Practice went well. Hermione watched from the stands. She had her chart with her and a timer keeping up with the team's record performances. She was like a team manager. The sun was almost down and it gave the sky a nice violet and pinkish touch. The team just got out of the locker room. Harry and Ron were the last ones to come out. Ron made his way to the rest of the time out of the pitch while Harry rode his Firebolt to meet her on the stands.  
  
"So how did the team do?" Harry asked.  
  
"You all did well. I think Dean and Seamus would make good beaters. You made another record today catching the snitch in less than 30 minutes," she beamed at him. His hair was still wet from the shower and he had the scent of fresh pines and mint.  
  
"Care to join me for a little ride?" Harry offered. She was hesitant. If there was one thing she didn't like about the wizarding world beside Voldemort making Harry's life a living hell, it was flying. She liked seeing Harry feeling free as he soared in the sky but she also remembered the times she felt like she was going to have a heart attack with the stunts he often pulled.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, I won't let you fall," he assured her and held his hand out.  
  
She took his hand and she was now in front of him riding a Firebolt. It was still the fastest broom in the market. She held tightly on the broom.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her. His face was pressed in the sea of brown curls that was her hair. He placed an arm around her waist and his other hand gripping the broom. "Don't worry, we'll just hover around the pitch and anyplace you want to see."  
  
"I'm okay I guess. Just don't go flying too fast, okay?" she muttered. They went flying around the pitch then to the nice patch of green, which was the dark forest. They also went flying over the lake and they watched the giant squid frolic around scattering water to every direction. It was almost dinnertime and they were still outside. Hermione's fear of heights and flying itself was all replaced by the wonderful sceneries that she saw plus the fact that Harry was holding her and making her feel safe.  
  
"Let's stay by the open tower over there!" Harry pointed to an open tower near the owlery.  
  
"I've never seen this place before?" Hermione gasped in awe. They had the overview of everything around Hogwarts. She could see Hogsmeade and from the furthest she could see where they usually took the ride from the Hogwarts express. "This place is beautiful."  
  
"I knew you would like it," Harry said. "I told you I was going to tell you something but we went on a nice long ride so you might have forgotten about it."  
  
"Actually, I really want to know what you are going to tell me," Hermione admitted. While they were flying around Hogwarts she was almost living a dream she had always wished for. She wanted to be in his arms. She wasn't afraid to hear the truth from him. If he did love someone else it would be painful but she would never forget that day. That day she felt special. That day in Harry's strong arms she felt complete and the thought being that close to Harry was enough.  
  
Harry got the bracelet out of his pocket and showed it to Hermione. "You think she'll like it?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione felt a pang of jealousy. Cho or whoever that girl was would be very lucky to have Harry with or without the bracelet. "I think any girl would like it," she said.  
  
"Here try it on," Harry placed the bracelet around her right wrist. It was a perfect fit. Hermione secretly wished for the bracelet to be hers. "It really looks good on you. My mom used to own that bracelet. My dad gave it to her as his first gift." Hermione thought of how valuable the bracelet was and how lucky the recipient would be. Harry must be really in love with this girl to give one of her mother's prize possessions.  
  
"I think she'll love it. I hope you're giving it to the right person Harry," she muttered. She looked down on her hands and tears were starting to form. He would be asking her to take the bracelet off sooner or later. She knew that the dream would soon end.  
  
"I did gave it to the right person. That bracelet is yours and I can't seem to find anyone worthy of wearing it other than you," Harry said. He took both her hands and squeezed it lightly. The sky was already dark but the stars lit the night sky. He cupped her face and made her look at him. "I know I may not be good enough for you but I really need to tell you how much you mean to me. You're my best friend and I know I can count on you anytime. You're the best friend any guy could ever have but the thing is I don't want you to be just my best friend. I want you to be even more. I've fallen in love with you Hermione and I'll understand if you don't feel the same way."  
  
Hermione was a few inches away from Harry's face. He held her face gently and he said the exact words she wanted him to say except for the last part. "Shut up and kiss me Potter!" she demanded and before she could say another word Harry captured her lips with his. His kisses were sweet and wonderful. She felt light as if she was floating in mid-air.  
  
"So does this mean," Harry started.  
  
"Yes, I love you too Harry," she whispered to his ear. He pulled into a nice warm embrace. "I guess things will between the two of us."  
  
"You bet it will. I guess your books will have a little competition now that we're together," Harry joked. A mischievous grin showed on his face.  
  
"We better get down to the great hall," Hermione said as she pulled Harry towards the door leading to a staircase.  
  
"Wait before we go down can I have one last kiss?" Harry asked giving her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
Hermione moved towards him and planted a nice soft kiss on his lips. "Let's take a ride on your Firebolt instead. It will get us there faster," Hermione said.  
  
Harry smiled and they rode the Firebolt down towards the castle entrance. Harry was for once happy. For that particular moments his fears were set aside. He was happy to be with the girl he had known and he had fallen in love with. Now he had someone that will share his troubles with. His friendship with Ron had grown stronger and his feelings for Hermione can surpass all the trials that may come their way. They're half way to the school year and there are still a few things that need to be worked out and Harry realized that even if he had to go through a lot of tough times. He would never alone.  
  
~*~*~*THE END~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope I can write some more probably another story I want to read book five first and I honestly have no time because of all the dreadful schoolwork!!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing, love to you all!!!!!! 


End file.
